


Nice To Meet You Too, Asshole

by heartbreakordeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Prompt Fic, destiel.fanfiction Instagram One-Shot Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/pseuds/heartbreakordeath
Summary: In which Dean is a waiter at a restaurant, and Castiel is an asshole eating dinner at 9:30pm.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - March 2020





	Nice To Meet You Too, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiiiii'm not really sure what this is but I wanted to get back into writing somehow so I joined a fic contest and this is what happened?? It's not very good but I also procrastinated nOT expecting a GLOBAL PANDEMIC sO here we are. enjoy.
> 
> (based on the prompt "A is a waiter to B who is really rude, but what B doesn’t expect is to be told off by their waiter almost immediately")

“Reckon we’ll get off early tonight?”

“Not if Satan doesn’t get enough tips again.” Anna rolled her eyes. “Maybe if she tried following her own advice and smiled every once in a while, people wouldn’t be running out of here as soon as she puts the check down.”

Dean laughed, tugging at the itchy collar of his shirt. Anna groaned, and his eyes followed hers to the corner booth. “Speak of the devil.”

Lucy’s fingers, with perfectly manicured nails painted an alarming shade of red, snapped irritatingly in front of his face as she whisked past him with a dirty plate.

“Come _on_ , people, don’t just stand there like lemmings! You’ve got people to serve!” She brushed past them into the kitchen, and Dean rolled his eyes at Anna.

“It’s like, 9:30,” he muttered. “Who’s going to come in for dinner at 9:30?” Anna shrugged, eyes scanning the floor for anybody who looked done with their food. Dean sighed, about to suggest the two of them sneak out the back door and go see a movie, when Anna suddenly perked up and left his side to greet a person who had just walked in.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he groaned, glancing at the clock on the register. So much for an early night. 

* * *

“Can I get you something to drink tonight?”

Castiel glanced up from the menu, leveling a weighted stare at the waiter. He looked exactly the sort that would be working at this hour- snarky, impatient, and itching to be out doing _anything_ else on a Friday night. He was exactly the type that Castiel had absolutely no patience for.

“A diet coke,” he said sharply, eyes back on the menu. “Light ice.” As expected, he could feel the eyeroll. The audible sigh was enough to clue him in.

“We have Pepsi, if that’s _okay_ with you.” Oh, that was it. Castiel tossed the menu on the table and glared up at the man.

“Yes,” he replied testily, “that’s _fine_. When can I just order?”

The waiter bristled, eyes sharp until another woman- his supervisor, Castiel assumed with a sick sense of victory- walked past and cleared her throat. The man sighed, plastering an overly cheerful smile on his face as he tapped the table.

“Of _course_ , I can take your order right now, sir. What can I get you tonight?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic tone, noting with annoyance that the waiter seemed to notice and smirk at him in return.

Castiel had a sudden, stupid realization at that exact moment that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to order. He straightened, wishing he’d kept his coat on, and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t say I was ready _now_ ,” he said tersely, knowing it meant he’d lost again. The waiter smiled broadly and gave him an exaggerated bow.

“Of course. I’ll be back when you’re ready.”

* * *

Dean didn’t go back until Lucy was glaring daggers at him from the register, eyes bulging as she watched the minutes tick by. It was nearing 9:40 when he approached the table, where he was met by the same cold eyes that had been on him for most of those minutes. 

“Are we ready to order?” He asked, finally placing the Pepsi on the table. The man sighed in irritation and put the menu aside, not even looking up at him.  
“I _was_ , about five minutes ago.”

“Well, _I_ was ready to leave about ten minutes ago, before you decided to come eat dinner at nine o’clock at night like an asshole.” He gleefully watched the man’s head snap up to look at him, making sure to keep his face impassive and courteous in case Lucy was watching. He knew she couldn’t hear him from the register, even with only a few people left in the restaurant.

“I-” the man stammered, looking so offended that Dean struggled to keep any emotion off his face. “How _dare_ you...you can’t talk to me like that! You’re a waiter!”

“And _you_ need to treat service workers with more respect, sweetheart!” With a wink, he pulled out his pad and pen. “Now, what would you like to eat this evening?” _Besides a bag of dicks_ , he thought smugly.

* * *

“Aaaand here we are.” Castiel’s stomach grumbled on cue as the waiter placed the steaming plate of pasta in front of him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the alfredo and itching to pick up his fork.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly, looking up at the man. But the waiter was already gone, back at the register with the redheaded hostess. He shrugged and turned to his dinner.

He was staring at an empty plate in record time, making a mental note to move his lunch break to later in the afternoon. The waiter _had_ been right about one thing- eating dinner at 9:30 at night _sucked_.

Pushing his plate away, he sat back in the booth and sighed, already knowing he’d have a stomachache later but feeling content for the moment. The hostess came over and took his plate with a small smile, which he returned. God, he felt so much better now, even as he saw his waiter approach the table.

“Can I interest you in any dessert tonight?” He asked. It was obvious that every nerve of the man was screaming _SAY NO_ , so Castiel smiled and replied, “I’d like a slice of the apple pie, if you still have it.”

If he was hoping to see the waiter dying just a _little_ bit more inside at that (which he wasn’t. Obviously.), he didn’t get it.

“Good choice.” The man nodded with a hint of a smile. “Ice cream or whipped cream on that?” Castiel shook his head. The waiter quirked his lips into a grin. “Ah, a pie purist. Coming right up.”

True to his word, the waiter was back with the slice of pie within a minute, setting it down with a flourish. “Can I get you the check now?”

Castiel looked up, tilting his head to the side. “I’m sorry to bother you again,” he said slowly, “but could you bring me another slice?”

The waiter frowned, about to object as he glanced towards the kitchen.

“Uh, sure?”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, before turning back to the pie. Dean blinked and glanced down at his name tag before shrugging and going to get another slice.

* * *

Dean wasn’t sure what to expect when he came back with the second piece of pie. The guy was _weird_ , to say the least, but at least he wasn’t a _complete_ asshole. He put the plate down and started to walk away to add the second pie to the bill.

“Hey, wait.”

“Hmm?” He turned around, eyebrows raised. The man pushed the extra slice of pie to the other side of the table and gestured to it. Dean scoffed. “What?”

“You’re off now, aren’t you?” The man waved a hand towards the restaurant. “I’m the last one here, what else is there for you to do?”  
“But- I can’t just-” Dean looked over his shoulder. Anna shrugged and held up the finished check; and Lucy had just left for the night. He turned back to the man, who was staring at him expectantly. “Oh, what the hell. Sure.”

* * *

“I’d like to apologize for earlier, Dean.” Dean glanced up from his pie, which was rapidly disappearing. Castiel smiled- he’d made a good call, after all.

“Hmm?” He swallowed, looking visibly embarrassed as he realized how fast he was eating. He put his fork down and shifted in the booth. “S’alright, man. I get worse all the time, working here.”

Castiel frowned. “That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“That’s an understatement.” Dean laughed and shook his head. “It pays the bills, though, so I can’t complain.”

“And it has good pie,” Castiel offered, taking another bite for emphasis. “And assholes who come in to order it fifteen minutes before closing.”

“This is true,” Dean acknowledged with a smile. “Don’t get many assholes that invite me over for pie, though.”

Castiel shrugged. “It’s the least I can do.” He squinted at Dean, taking one last bite of pie, and held out a hand across the table. “My name’s Castiel, by the way. Novak. Though you can still call me ‘asshole’ if you prefer.”

“Dean Winchester.” They shook hands clumsily, trying not to dunk any elbows in pie, and Castiel laughed.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”  
“Nice to meet you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yee. i would say i'm gonna try and post more on here but I have absolutely no idea if I actually will lol. We'll see. I'll either get bored and write a shit ton of stuff or have too much of an existential crisis to write anything :)))))) we shall have to wait and see


End file.
